Simplemente una pequeña historia
by loveheart713
Summary: UA: Recuerdos grabados en el tiempo dificiles de olvidar... El amor es un sentimiento puro y sincero pero a la vez confuso. Espero que les guste :)


Siento que mi corazón late más deprisa cuando estoy cerca de ti, siento que algo extraño ocurre cuando pienso en ti, no puedo sacarte de mi mente desde el día que te vi por primera vez y me di cuenta que todo se volvía de cabeza. Mas no pude evitar que esto se convirtiera en tragedia.

Era muy extraño; ese día no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya que todo pasaba muy rápido. Te sentaste a mi lado y escuche tu voz por primera vez saludándome, siempre tan atento, sin embargo no podía prestar atención en clase, te preste mis apuntes para que pudieras ponerte al día en lo que habíamos avanzado y me pediste si podíamos estudiar juntos; desde ese día fuiste mi compañero de clase.

Esa tarde me entere que vivías cerca de mi casa, así que decidimos que estudiaríamos juntos, te ponías al día con los deberes de todos los cursos siendo siempre muy rápido, cuando tenía alguna duda en un ejercicio tú me ayudabas, todo siempre era tan simple; desde ese día fuimos amigos.

Me di cuenta que siempre estabas a mi lado cuando te necesitaba, cuando estaba triste tú me hacías sonreír, cuando estaba enferma tú me cuidabas, cuando quería llorar tú me consolabas, cuando estaba sola tu venias a hacerme compañía, cuando necesitaba ayuda tu venias dispuesto a dármela; y así pasaron los días y te convertiste en mi mejor amigo.

Todo iba de maravilla, me sentía segura a tu lado, todo era divertido, mas en esta situación siempre suceden cosas que a veces uno preferiría evitar para que no se arruine la felicidad que poseemos, pero en destino es cruel con nosotros y nos arrebata lo que más queremos desear y en este caso la felicidad pasajera de tener una muy buena amistad se arruino por completo por dos razones.

En esa tarde, una semana antes de que ocurriera la terrible tragedia, te llego una invitación a una fiesta donde asistirían la mayoría de nuestros amigos, me preguntaste si podría ir contigo a lo que accedí de inmediato. El sábado siguiente todo estaba listo, viniste a recogerme a mi casa, llegamos a la fiesta todo iba de maravilla, bailamos toda la noche y casi al terminar la reunión decidimos salir un momento a tomar aire; fue entonces que sucedió lo inesperado.

Caminando por el jardín y admirando como la luz de la luna reflejaba las hermosas rosas blancas que se encontraban allí empezaste hablando de nosotros como amigos y desde el día en cómo nos conocimos y cuales eran tus sentimientos hacia mí y como fueron transformándose hasta convertirse en Amor.

Esta palabra hizo desaparecer mi mundo por completo, haciéndome creer que todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento era fantasía y no existía en realidad. Devastada toda una vida con una simple y sencilla palabra que con su significado puede lograr cosas inimaginables como las que acabaron por ocurrir.

Al estar tan confundida en ese momento no pensé que respuesta darte, así que permanecí en silencio esperando a que mi mente saliera del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Esa misma noche después de que todo terminara me acompañaste hasta mi casa diciéndome que no esperabas una respuesta en ese preciso momento, que no me preocupara por tu reacción ya que de todas formas entenderías mi decisión.

No sabía lo que ocurría me sentía extraña, no me conocía a mí misma ¿Qué era lo que pasaba conmigo? Tratando de calmarme después de aquello no tuve la oportunidad de volver a hablarte, tal vez debido a que esa semana fue muy ocupada para los dos o a que yo estuviera evitándote a propósito para protegerme de lo podría pasar.

Cuando llego el fin de semana fue definitivo para mí, no podrías esperar más y yo no podría soportar esta confundida ni un segundo más así que cuando por fin logramos hablar decidí alejarme de la confusión para olvidar lo que paso, pensando que así se irían todos mis problemas, así que te dije que podríamos ser solo amigos y que algo mas entre nosotros nunca podría llegar a suceder. Ese fue mi primer error.

Creo que fui un poco cruel contigo al responderte de esa manera pero no tenía opción, o seguro que la tenía pero no quería usarla, como te dije estaba demasiado confundida. Así se inició un mes tras otro la separación de una larga amistad que pudo haber terminado en algo hermoso, sin embargo gracias a mis temores arruine la poca felicidad que tenía.

Seguía evitándote, esta vez más frecuente y a propósito buscaba refugio en mis amigas para que me mantuvieran ocupada, buscaba actividades para los fines de semana para no estar en mi casa si venias a buscarme, trataba de evitarte a toda costa porque tenía miedo.

Así tú te fuiste día a día alejándote de mí, creo que para esas alturas lo diste todo por perdido. Yo tenía miedo, miedo de verte de nuevo y ver tu reacción, miedo de que mi corazón me traicionara, miedo de ya no ser la misma nunca más, miedo de que por esto estuviera cometiendo un error; pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ese error ya lo había cometido antes al no aceptar lo que sentía y perder lo que más valoraba en mi vida.

Ese fue mi segundo error. Mas no creo que fue un error el haberte conocido porque me enseñaste muchas cosas después de aquello, cosas que valoro hasta ahora. Sentí que te perdía y que no podía hacer nada para recuperarte así que pensé en darme por vencida.

Una tarde te vi de nuevo en la calle; decidida a hablar contigo definitivamente me encamine hacia donde te encontrabas mas no pude evitar ver lo que pasaba ante mis ojos, tu habías retomado tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado, me sentí abatida y no podía respirar. Regrese a mi casa con el corazón hecho pedazos, supongo que sentí lo mismo que tu después de mi rechazo.

Quise retomar mi vida como tú lo habías hecho, sin embargo esa palabra ponía mi mundo de cabeza y me destrozaba el alma, porque cada vez que pensaba en ello la imagen de tu rostro llegaba a mi tan nítida como si te acabara de ver en realidad, siempre con una sonrisa cálida que me partía el corazón en innumerables de pedazos que se esparcían con el viento que soplaba fuertemente para llevárselos lejos donde no pueda encontrarlos, para evitar que yo pudiera sentirme feliz.

Ahora puedo comprender que también sentía lo mismo que tú y si lo hubiera sabido desde antes me hubiera ahorrado innumerables penas que ahora me atormentan, y todo sería muy diferente ahora, ya que no solo yo me hubiera quitado este peso de encima sino que tu serias muy feliz en este momento solo con decirte que yo también estaba enamorada de ti.

Nos volvimos a encontrar después de unos meses cerca de la estación y fuiste tú quien vino a mí y me dirigió la palabra, sentí un enorme alivio, pensé que al menos no me habías olvidado y que por lo menos podría rescatar nuestra amistad y comenzar de cero. Grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar lo que me decías, sonreí con tristeza. Nunca más te volvería a recuperar, te irías de la ciudad y no volvería a verte jamás.

Te di la espalda, no quise que vieras el dolor reflejado en mis ojos; despidiéndome y deseándote un buen viaje salí corriendo de allí. Quise llorar pero no podía, ya que era tonto llorar por algo que nunca existió. Quise abrazarte en ese momento para que no te alejes de mi lado pero yo no tenía derecho a retenerte. Quise decirte que te amaba, pero aún no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Quise regresar en el tiempo y poder evitar esta tragedia para poder estar a tu lado pero eso era imposible.

Pasa el tiempo y aún sigo acordándome de ti, trato de olvidarte pero me es imposible, deseo poder volvernos a encontrar y decírtelo que siento, y que me perdones por no habértelo dicho cuando era el momento.


End file.
